


WINGS 46 - 50

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [10]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun shuddered, tears running down his cheeks as Sho wove his wings through his feathers, touching every sensitive spot that he knew would give him the most pleasure.





	WINGS 46 - 50

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



> So here is the final batch of "Wing!fic" drabbles for [](http://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/profile)[cielmelodies](http://cielmelodies.dreamwidth.org/). I hope you enjoyed them, my friend. I think that I will definitely be returning to this world again quite regularly because this has been so much fun.

**046\. STARS**

 

Jun gasped as Sho pinned his hands over his head, pressing them forcefully into the mattress.  
  
Their clothes were scattered across the floor, buttons ripped off and flung to the far corners of the room.  
  
Sho's cock was flushed a deep reddish purple and hard as steel as it pressed against Jun's thigh, his wings echoing the shade of his arousal perfectly. Jun whimpered as he watched Sho slick his cock with lube, but ignored preparing him for entry.  
  
"S-Sho." Jun trembled as Sho pressed the tip of his cock against his hole.  
  
"You wanted to be mated didn't you?" Sho asked in a deep voice. "Hard, you said."  
  
Before Jun could answer Sho thrust in halfway with one sharp movement.  
  
Jun's scream was muffled by Sho covering his mouth with his own, kissing him until he felt him becoming more pliant beneath him as he relaxed and adjusted to the intrusion.  
  
Sho folded his wings around Jun forming a screen around his head, forcing him to focus on him and him alone.  
  
Jun was unable to move as his wings were pinned down behind his back and his hands pinned above his head in a vice-like grip as Sho began to thrust hard and fast into his body.  
  
It was much more intense than their first mating, driven by Jun's need to be reassured of Sho's commitment and Sho's desire to dominate Jun and make sure that he didn't question his faithfulness again.  
  
"You. Are. Mine," Sho grunted, punctuating each word with a sharp snap of his hips.  
  
He bent his head and bit down hard on Jun's left nipple, causing him to cry out and arch his back in ecstasy. He followed the bite with a gentle lapping of his tongue, soothing the red mark with teasing strokes.  
  
Sho repeated his actions on the other side as he continued to pound Jun into the mattress.  
  
"P-please touch me," Jun panted, trying to lift his hips up and gain some friction on his painful arousal.  
  
"Oh no, my beautiful mate. You will come from my cock alone, as I possess you and fill you until you come all over yourself at my command," Sho said, his pupils blown so wide that his eyes resembled two dark wells.  
  
Jun's moan was cut off as Sho freed his right hand from his wrists and gripped his throat lightly. Sho could feel Jun's pulse beating frantically under his fingers as he squeezed just enough to make Jun nod his submission and twist his head slightly, baring his smooth skin to his gaze.  
  
Sho could feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach as Jun lifted his legs and wrapped them around his waist, allowing him deeper access as he rubbed the head of his cock against his prostate with each of his thrusts.  
  
Keeping his hand on Jun's slender neck Sho bit down on Jun's shoulder hard enough to leave a crescent-shaped mark that would last for days.  
  
Jun was feeling increasingly lightheaded as Sho continued to hold his throat and fuck him hard enough to force him further up the bed with every snap of his hips. When he felt the tip of Sho's wing sliding into him alongside his cock he almost passed out from the increased sensation.

"Who do you belong to?" Sho asked. He removed his hand from Jun's throat, stroking it with the back of his fingers, his hips never faltering in their piston-like movements.  
  
"Y-you. I'm all y-yours," Jun whimpered. "Please make me come. It hurts." Liquid was flowing freely from the tip of his cock and leaving trails over his stomach.  
  
"I told you that you will come only when I tell you," Sho said, pulling his wingtip and cock from Jun's body. He let go of Jun's wrists, shifting to a kneeling positon and flipping Jun over onto his stomach. Jun cried out loudly as Sho gripped the base of his wings tightly, pressing the sensitive area between the base of his wings with the ball of his thumbs as he thrust back into him.

Jun shuddered, tears running down his cheeks as Sho wove his wings through his feathers, touching every sensitive spot that he knew would give him the most pleasure. Jun's wings flailed behind him as Sho pulled him upright and fucked up into him, Sho's wings wrapping around his chest, holding him close.  
  
"Come for me, my love," Sho commanded, biting hard on the side of Jun's neck and keeping his teeth clenched on the delicate skin as he raked his nails over Jun's throbbing nipples.  
  
Jun's eyes rolled back into his head and he saw shooting stars as he came over his own stomach and chest and even over Sho's wings.  
  
Sho's cock was still as hard as steel as he changed their positions once more, sitting on his haunches and pulling Jun onto his lap facing him. Jun whined weakly and clung to Sho's neck as he felt Sho's strong hands gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he impaled him on his cock.  
  
"You were so good. So very good," Sho whispered into Jun's ear, biting his collarbone as he moved his hands to Jun's buttocks, squeezing them together as he lifted him up and down on his lap.  
  
Sho's wing wrapped around Jun's soft cock and squeezed and massaged it until it was fully hard once more.  
  
Jun reached a wing down and stroked it across Sho's ass, rubbing it teasingly over Sho's hole earning himself a sharp nip on his shoulder as Sho came, jerking and shuddering as he pumped him full of his release.  
  
Sho remained buried deep within Jun's body as he finally relented and stroked his cock with wing and hand until Jun clenched tightly around his softening cock and came once more, before collapsing limply against his chest.  
  
"Mate of mine," Sho said as he possessively gripped Jun's hair pulling back his head and kissing and sucking bruise marks in the delicate skin of his neck as Jun lolled against him whining softly. "Do you believe me now? That I love you and wish to be mated with you for as long as you allow me?"  
  
Their wings entwined in complicated patterns reinforcing their bond as Jun nodded exhaustedly even as Sho began to rut against him once again.  


**047\. PLUTO**

 

"So...going to invite me to go home with you tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
It was hard to make out each other's words in the noise of the club so they bent their heads closer.  
  
Nino could smell Toma's whisky breath mingling with the spice of his perfume. It was oddly alluring, which was strange considering how much the DJ annoyed him.  
  
There was the ping of an incoming message on Nino's phone drawing his attention from Toma's sparkling brown eyes. It was a photograph of Pluto.  
  
"You sent me a picture of a planet that wasn't even good enough to keep the title? Why?"  
  
Toma smiled confidently as he replied, "Look closer. Do you see the heart on the surface? It reminds me of you. Cold on the outside but capable of a deep love."  
  
"Do you even know how ridiculous you sound when you talk like that?" Nino huffed, trying not to show the effect that Toma's words were having on his heart rate.  
  
"So, am I coming home with you?" Toma was looking like an over eager puppy, gazing at Nino with big pleading eyes.  
  
It had been longer than Nino liked to remember since someone had wanted him in that way. Over the past few months Jun had tried his hardest to persuade him that Toma, despite his cheesy pick-up lines was a genuine person who would be kind to him if only he would give him the chance. Perhaps it was Jun's influence or the quantity of alcohol that he had consumed that made him even contemplate the prospect.  
  
Toma reached out and stroked Nino's cheek with soft fingers, his tawny wing stretching around to tentatively brush lightly against Nino's own midnight black one sending shivers down both of their spines.  
  
"Why? Why me?"  
  
"Because you are beautiful and underneath that prickly exterior I think that you have a kind and gentle heart that needs to be nourished by my love," Toma said sounding hopelessly cheesy as always, with a smile that make crinkles appear around his eyes.  
  
Nino wondered if he was losing his mind as he found himself saying "yes".  


**48\. FORTUNE**

 

The sun was shining and the cherry trees were in full bloom as Aiba dashed around making sure that the blankets were spread out on the smoothest and most level piece of ground. It was his good fortune to have a night shift at the gallery which had allowed him to be here early enough to stake out the perfect spot.  
  
Ohno was supposed to be helping but as soon as the first blanket was down he had decided that a nap was in order. Aiba sat beside him as he waited for the others, stroking Ohno's filmy and glittering small wings, tracing the pattern with his fingers and fighting the urge to use his lips instead.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the noisy arrival of Sho and Jun who were both struggling under the weight of two enormous baskets of food each.  
  
"I told you that I would come back and carry the rest myself," Sho was saying.  
  
Jun rolled his eyes and continued walking, ignoring his mate's overprotective actions as usual.  
  
A short while later Nino arrived, glaring at the trees accusingly; it was their fault that he was outdoors before dark.  
  
When Toma arrived dragging a large wheeled cooler full of beer behind him the two couples watched closely to see where he would sit.  
  
Sho tugged Jun closer as he followed Toma with his eyes, relaxing slightly when he settled near to Nino, even though the small man didn't even look at him once.  
  
Aiba and Ohno exchanged a knowing glance and a surreptitious thumbs-up at the sight.  
  
**  
  
By the time night fell and the moon rose the crowds had thinned, wending their way home more than a little worse for wear.  
  
Ohno was asleep with his head on Aiba's lap as Aiba ran his fingers through his fluffy hair. Ohno had drunkenly proposed that Aiba should mate with him, but Aiba ignored him for the time being. He wanted the proposal to be made when they were both sober, when he would, of course, agree. Before Ohno his life had been one of drabness and boredom. The unconventional artist had brought colour into his life for the first time, and love as well.  
  
Sho was fussing over Jun, attempting to wrap a blanket around his shoulders to ward off a cold chill that didn't even exist. Jun didn't seem to mind though, enjoying the opportunity to grope his mate under the cover of the soft fabric.  
  
Nino had allowed Toma to gradually edge closer to him as the day wore on, until they were almost, but not quite touching. Every time they met Toma used the worst pick-up lines ever and Nino sarcastically rebuffed him, even while butterflies danced in his stomach at the proximity of the DJ.  
  
Toma casually stretched and yawned, managing to manoeuvre his wing around Nino’s back as he did so. Nino’s first instinct was to jerk his body away from such an intimate touch, but as he felt the warmth spread through his body where the feathers brushed against his bare arm he found himself leaning into the embrace ever so slightly.  
  
Taking this as a sign of encouragement Toma turned and kissed Nino full on the lips, earning himself a smack on the back of the head and protests of outrage from his target. But when Toma went to move away he was prevented from doing so by Nino’s smooth black wing wrapping tightly around his waist in return.  
  


**049\. MISTAKE**

 

Everyone was nervous except for Ohno, which was unusual considering that it was the opening of his latest solo exhibition that they were attending.

Nino was looking particularly uncomfortable in the new suit that Jun had insisted he buy. Just thinking about that shopping trip made his wings curl at the edges. Aiba had kept coming up with the most hideous ties ever which eventually led to Jun banishing him from the shop to go and get a coffee and Nino had tried to escape at the same time only to be dragged back into the changing room and tortured for another twenty minutes.

But it wasn’t the suit that was the main cause for discomfort for Nino, but rather the person who was holding his hand in full view of everybody.

“Let go,” Nino hissed, trying to free himself.

“No chance at all of that happening honey,” Toma replied loudly.

“Don’t talk so loud and stop calling me ‘honey’,” Nino grumbled, trying to quell the blush that was creeping up his neck.

Jun was also holding Sho’s hand tightly, so tight in fact that Sho was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it will fine,” Sho said soothingly.

“But what if I look hideous?” Jun felt close to a panic attack at the thought of his portrait being on display.

“Not possible,” Sho replied, earning himself a disbelieving glare from his mate.

"It was like a furnace on that day and I just know that I looked like crap, especially my wings," Jun whimpered.  
  
He jumped as Ohno touched him on the arm and pointed to a small alcove. "It's over there. Sho and I will join the others at the buffet while you go and see. The exhibition doesn't open to the public for another half hour."  
  
Sho pecked Jun's lips before eagerly following Ohno in the direction of food.  
  
Jun's legs felt like lead as he dragged himself around the corner, scared of what he might find. And what he saw made him freeze on the spot as all the air was sucked from his lungs. He blinked, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "There must be some mistake," he whispered out loud, his eyes widening in shock.  
  
Instead of the full length portrait he was expecting Jun found himself staring into his own eyes, but these ones were enormous. The canvas was filled with these brown luminous eyes and only the barest hint of any other features.  
  
Jun didn't even know that he was crying until he heard an ugly sob echo around the room. As he gazed into the warm depths of the painting he could see all of the beauty and love that the world contained reflecting back at him.  
  
All of his deep insecurities that lingered from those years he had spent hiding behind his wings seemed to melt away as he stood a little straighter and flattened his feathers down, pulling his wings in flush with his body. He no longer felt the need to hide behind a flurry of feathers.  
  
Jun took one last long look at the painting before turning away and walking towards his friends, his body feeling lighter than it had been since his awkward teenage years.  


**050\. BOND**

 

Jun snuggled his face closer into Sho's shoulder, making small intelligible sounds of pleasure as his mate smoothed his feathers down with long firm strokes.

He wrapped his hands around Sho, reaching for his wings and sliding his fingers over the warm smooth skin and ridged shiny scales. As he reached the base Sho winced and flinched slightly.

Frowning, Jun sat up and turned Sho towards him, tutting when he saw a raw patch where one of his scales was missing.

"Why didn't you tell me that you hurt yourself?" Jun chided, making a move to go and fetch the first aid kit.

"Don't worry, it will grow back eventually," Sho replied, refusing to let Jun out of his grasp.

"But how did it even happen? Did you catch it on something when you were in one of those caves you seem to love so much?"

"I removed it deliberately," Sho replied calmly as he continued to stroke Jun's wings.

"You what?"

"To make this," Sho said as he lifted a gold chain out of his pocket and handed it to Jun.

The gold snake chain had a small pendant at the end, one side black with a blue sheen like oil on water and the other a deep purple.

"Your scale? You pulled it off to make this? For me?"  
  
"For you," Sho said as he fastened it around Jun's neck. "One side has my scale and the other is an amethyst. The stone will protect you and bring you peace. If you wear the scale next to your skin, you will be able to feel my love even when I'm far away from you."

Indeed Jun felt comforting warmth spread through his chest where the scale was resting.

"Remember I told you that we are mated for life?" Sho asked, his voice strong and deep. "This is the physical manifestation of that promise."

Jun was almost too overwhelmed to speak as he clung to Sho's chest feeling their hearts beating as one, but he managed to whisper, "I love you and I am yours, always," before he turned his face upwards and met Sho's lips in a deep kiss that sealed their lifelong bond.


End file.
